Das Geheimnis eines Maskenballs wird gelüftet
by Belinska von Tarasowicz
Summary: Teil 3 der Maskenball-Trilogie: Wie reagiert Draco, nachdem er herausgefunden hat, wer der Andere Mann gewesen ist und erfährt Harry auch die Wahrheit?
1. Vorwort

_**Das Geheimnis eines Maskenballs wird gelüftet**_

**Autorin: **

Belinska von Tarasowicz

**Inhaltsangabe: **

Teil 3 der Maskenball-Trilogie: Wie reagiert Draco, nachdem er herausgefunden hat, wer der Andere Mann gewesen ist und erfährt Harry auch die Wahrheit?

**Rating: **

T

FSK 18 slash

**Warnung: **

slash: don´t like it, don´t reed it

**Pairing: **

Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer: **

Alle Charaktere, Namen, Orte und sonstige Dinge aus der "Harry Potter Welt" gehören nicht mir und ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1: Die große Verwirrung**

Harry betritt mit seinen Freunden die große Halle. Er ist total erleichtert, dass er seine beiden besten Freunde eingeweiht hat. Jetzt er nicht mehr aufpassen seine nächtlichen Ausflüge zu verheimlichen. Außerdem ist er sich sicher, wenn ihm jemand helfen kann, dann Hermine. Sie hatte schon mehrfach die Lösung für ein Problem gefunden, wenn Harry selbst keinen Ausweg mehr gesehen hatte. Jetzt hat Harry wieder Hoffnung, dass er doch noch rausfinden kann, wer denn nun dieser Casanova gewesen ist.

Als sie sich zu ihren Hauskammeraden an den Tisch setzen ist Harry so ausgelassen und fröhlich, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er albert mit Dean und Neville herum, bis Ginny sie plötzlich auf etwas aufmerksam macht.

Erst jetzt bemerkt Harry, dass es in der großen Halle ungewöhnlich still ist. Als er seinen Blick in die Richtung wendet, in die Ginny zeigt, entdeckt er etwas in der Luft. Etwas weißes schwebt durch den Raum auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zu. Inzwischen ist es so still geworden, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören. Alle Augen sind auf das weiße Etwas gerichtet und verfolgen gespannt dessen Flug.

„Hasst du eine Ahnung was das ist" fragt Ron, der neben Harry sitzt, aber keiner antwortet ihm. Alle starren gespannt auf das unbekannte Objekt. Langsam beginnt es zu sinken. Mittlerweile ist eindeutig zu erkennen, dass es sich dem Gryffindortisch nähert. Ein Paar Schüler aus den anderen Häusern stehen auf um besser sehen zu können, als das Objekt langsam auf Harrys Schoss landet.

Harry hebt den Gegenstand hoch, sodass jetzt alle erkennen können, dass es sich um einen Handschuh handelt. Harry wird von vielen fragenden Gesichtern angesehen, bis Ginny sich auf einmal zu Wort meldet. „Ist das nicht ein Handschuh von deinem Halloween Kostüm?"

Harry kann nur nicken und starrt völlig entsetzt auf das Teil in seiner Hand. Hermine reagiert daraufhin sofort und zieht Harry aus der großen Halle. Sie winkt dabei noch Ron, dass er ihnen folgen soll.

Zurück lassen sie viele neugierige Gesichter, die sofort beginnen über das gerade passierte zu tuscheln. Dabei bemerken sie nicht, die Blicke zweier geschockter Slytherins, die ihnen nachschauen, wie sie die Halle verlassen.

***

In der Mittagspause sitzen Draco und Blaise in Dracos Zimmer und besprechen die Erkenntnisse vom Morgen.

„Oh man, das war vielleicht ein Schock, und das auf nüchternen Magen." Stöhnt Blaise und lässt sich auf Dracos Bett fallen, wohingegen dieser sich langsam auf einen Stuhl gleiten lässt. Draco starrt mit leerem Blick vor sich hin und scheint mit seinen Gedanken ganz weit weg zu sein. Er steht eindeutig unter Schock.

„Und du hattest wirklich nicht die leiseste Idee, dass Harry Oskar gewesen ist? Bist du dir eigentlich im Klaren darüber was das bedeutet? Draco, ganz böser Junge, Malfoy hat Harry, Held der Zaubererwelt, Potter flachgelegt! Im Alltag, Todfeinde, im Bett ein Herz und eine Seele. Das ist der Stoff aus dem die wirklich guten Geschichten geschrieben sind und ich bin der erste, der davon weiß. Jetzt muss ich mir nur noch überlegen, was ich mit meinem Wissen anfange. Den Tagespropheten würde das mit Sicherheit interessieren, was meinst du Dray? … Dray? … DRACO ICH REDE MIT DIR!"

Draco schreckt aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Was ist?" fragt er immer noch leicht abwesend.

„Och wie süß. Du überlegst dir doch sicher schon, wie du Harry rumkriegen willst, jetzt wo du weißt, dass er dein Traumprinz ist."

„Aber sicher doch, Blaise." antwortet Draco sarkastisch, „Potter wird mir auch sicherlich gleich in die Arme fallen, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich das war. Immerhin hat er ja so intensiv nach mir gesucht."

„Und wie hätte er das bitte machen sollen?" erwidert Blaise daraufhin, „Oder hast du ihm auch einen Hinweis dagelassen? Immerhin hattest du ja den Handschuh, aber Harry hatte doch überhaupt keinen Anhaltspunkt, denn wie ich dich kenne, hast du deine Rolle als Casanova gut gespielt und Harry dadurch auch keinen Hinweis gegeben."

„Aber er hätte es ja wenigstens versuchen können." Schmollt Draco weiter.

„Vielleicht hat er das ja auch. Aber bestimmt nicht, wenn sein persönlicher Gegenspieler in der Nähe war und sich darüber hätte lustig machen können."

Draco erwidert darauf nichts, sondern schaut Blaise nur böse an.

„Mensch Dray, was ist denn heute los mit dir? Gestern wolltest du doch noch unbedingt erfahren, wer dein Traumprinz ist und heute schmeißt du gleich den Zauberstab ins Korn. Wo ist denn dein Kampfgeist geblieben?"

Draco ist inzwischen aufgestanden und läuft aufgeregt hin und her. „Ich bin nur realistisch. Mit Harry und mir, das könnte nie klappen."

„Und warum nicht? Ihr wäret das Heißeste, was Hogwarts je zu Gesicht bekommen hat." erwidert Blaise daraufhin scheinheilig.

„Hasst du eigentlich einen Vollknall" schreit Draco Blaise an. „Das ist der Goldjunge Gryffindors! Der bringt mich eigenhändig um, wenn er erfährt, dass ich das gewesen bin!" und mit einem wütenden Schnauben stürmt Draco aus dem Raum.

„_Was Harry darüber denkt lässt sich doch herausfinden."_, denkt Blaise und verlässt auch das Zimmer.

***

Zur gleichen Zeit sitzen auch die drei Gryffindors zusammen in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und reden über das, was am Morgen passiert ist. Ihr Mittagessen hatten sie in aller Eile herunter geschlungen um jetzt mehr Zeit zum Reden zu haben.

HG: „Harry und du bist dir vollkommen sicher?"

HP: „Ja, Hermine. Das ist mein Handschuh von Halloween und Ja, ich konnte ihn damals im Raum der Wünsche nicht finden."

RW: „Also muss der Andere den Handschuh mitgenommen haben."

„Sehr gut Ron, so weit waren wir heute Morgen schon." Meint Hermine daraufhin sarkastisch.

Harry überhört den Einwurf und überlegt weiter. „Aber wir wissen immer noch nicht, was diese Aktion heute morgen sollte. Warum hat er ihn mir zurückgegeben und warum durch einen Zauber?"

HG: „Harry, so wie du uns erzählt hat weiß oder wusste er doch bisher auch nicht, dass du Oskar Wilde gewesen bist. Mit dem Zauber wollte er es wahrscheinlich herausfinden."

HP: „Na toll, und jetzt wo er es weiß, ist er so geschockt, dass er sich nicht mehr zu erkennen geben will."

HG: „Harry, dass ist doch absoluter Blödsinn! Wahrscheinlich muss er sich jetzt erst einmal überlegen, wie er weiter vorgehen will. Immerhin wäre es etwas seltsam gewesen, wenn er einfach aufgestanden wäre und über dich hergefallen wäre."

RW: „Und es hat wirklich keiner von euch gesehen, wer den Zauber ausgeführt hat?"

HG: „Nein Ron, wir haben den Zauber ja alle erst bemerkt, als der Handschuh schon mitten im Raum schwebte und da waren wir viel zu sehr darauf fixiert, was da eigentlich angeschwebt kommt, als dass irgendjemand daran gedacht hätte, den Verursacher zu suchen."

HP: „Na dann kann ich ja weiter nur abwarten. Hat sich also nichts geändert." „_Nur dass er jetzt weiß wer ich bin und offensichtlich nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will"_, fügt er noch gedanklich hinzu und verlässt niedergeschlagen den Gemeinschaftsraum. Seine Freunde schauen ihm traurig hinterher.

***

In den letzten Stunden haben die Slytherins und Gryffindors heute Zaubertränke zusammen, was Blaise als einen Wink des Schicksals ansieht, da er jetzt am besten besagten Gryffindor beobachten kann.

Da Blaise und Draco aber ihre Plätze in der ersten Reihe haben und Harry mit seinen Freunden ganz hinten sitzt, ist es für Blaise gar nicht so einfach den Gryffindor heimlich zu beobachten. Draco ist ihm dabei auch keine große Hilfe, da er heute im Unterricht so abwesend ist, dass Blaise aufpassen muss, was dieser eigentlich macht. Mehr als einmal hätte Draco beinahe die falschen Zutaten in den Trank geworfen. Gott sei Dank ist dies Blaise jedoch immer noch rechtzeitig aufgefallen. Er will sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, was Snape mit ihnen machen würde, wenn auf einmal ihr Kessel explodieren würde.

Auch Harry wirkt heute abwesender als sonst. Snape hat ihn schon mehrfach deswegen ermahnt und auch schon einige Hauspunkte abgezogen.

„_Irgendetwas scheint ihn zu beschäftigen und ich fresse meinen Besen, wenn es nichts mit der Aktion vom Frühstück zu tun hat!"_ Blaise ist sich seiner Sache absolut sicher und beschließt Harry nach dem Unterricht zu folgen.

Gesagt, getan. Eine halbe Stunde nach Unterrichtsende folgt Blaise dem Gryffindor immer noch durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Harry hatte seinen Freunden gesagt, dass er seine Ruhe haben wollte und erst einmal nachdenken müsse. Blaise hatte Draco einfach stehen lassen. In seinem Zustand würde er eh nicht mitbekommen, dass Blaise verschwunden war.

Inzwischen läuft Harry bereits seit über einer halben Stunde kreuz und quer durch das ganze Schloss. „_Mein Gott,_ _will der heute einen neuen Rekord in gelaufenen Kilometern hinlegen, oder was treibt der hier eigentlich"_, denkt sich Blaise, folgt aber weiterhin vorsichtig dem Gryffindor.

Blaise folgt Harry bis in den 7. Stock, wo dieser stehenbleibt und sich verstohlen umschaut. Als er sich sicher zu sein scheint, läuft er drei mal vor der Wand hin und her und murmelt dabei vor sich hin „Ich brauche einen Raum für ein Date" Blaise kann gerade eben noch verstehen was Harry da murmelt und als plötzlich eine Türe in der Wand erscheint, wird ihm klar, dass dies der Raum der Wünsche ist und wie dieser funktioniert.

Harry betritt den Raum jedoch nicht gleich, sondern lehnt sich an die Türe. „Warum nur kann ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Warum gibst du dich nicht zu erkennen. Ich weiß langsam nicht mehr, wie lange ich diese Ungewissheit noch aushalte." Dann stürmt Harry in den Raum und knallt die Türe hinter sich zu, welche sich auch gleich wieder in eine massive Steinmauer verwandelt.

Harry hatte nur sehr leise gesprochen, aber Blaise hatte jedes Wort verstanden und auch die Tränen gesehen, welche Harrys Gesicht hinab liefen." _Na bitte, das war doch sehr aufschlussreich"_, denkt sich Blaise und er beschließt, dass man den beiden wohl auf die Sprünge helfen muss. Ihm würde schon noch etwas einfallen, denn so, wie er Harry gerade erlebt hatte, war er sich absolut sicher, dass dieser die Nacht auch nicht vergessen konnte. Mit diesem Vorsatz schleicht er sich zurück in die Slytherinkerker um dort in Ruhe einen Plan zu überlegen.

***

TBC

3


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo erstmal,**

**tut mir wirklich gaaanz doll leid, das ich so lange nichts geschrieben habe, aber ich hatte ganz viel um die Ohren. Deshalb will ich euch auch nicht so lange auf die Folter spannen und hier viel rumschwafeln, aber eins noch,**

**ICH WERDE MEINE GESCHICHTEN AUF JEDEN FALL IMMER BEENDEN!!!**

**ich ärgere mich ja auch immer über abgebrochene Geschichten und auch wenns mal länger dauert, sie werden auf jeden Fall beendet! Versprochen.**

**Jetzt aber viel Spass mit dem nächsten Kap.**

**Kapitel 2: Öffentlichkeitsarbeit und Überredungskunst**

***

Eine Woche ist es nun schon her, dass Draco den Zauber ausgeführt hatte und herausgefunden hat, wer Oskar Wilde in Wirklichkeit ist. Blaise hatte alles Mögliche versucht Draco zu überreden endlich die Initiative zu ergreifen, aber dieser ließ sich nicht überzeugen.

Blaise ist sich inzwischen sicher, dass er wohl die Initiative ergreifen muss, aber was tut man nicht alles für das Glück seines besten Freundes. Bisher ist ihm aber keine Lösung eingefallen, wie er Harry und Draco am Besten helfen kann. Daher schlendert er an diesem Morgen mal wieder tief in Gedanken versunken zum Frühstück.

Die Menschenmenge, die ihm den Weg in die große Halle versperrt, bemerkt er erst, als er mit einer Ravenclaw Schülerin zusammenstößt. So unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen sieht er sich nach der Ursache für diesen Menschenauflauf um.

Wie sich schnell herausstellt, geht es um einen Aushang am schwarzen Brett und Blaise, von Natur aus neugierig, kämpft sich nach vorne durch. Ein großes goldenes Pergament scheint die Ursache für den Aufruhr zu sein und als Blaise zu lesen beginnt, schleicht sich ein fröhliches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. _Das ist die Lösung_, denkt er sich und macht sich sichtlich zufrieden auf dem Weg zum Frühstück.

Währenddessen drängen sich immer mehr Schüler am schwarzen Brett um den Aushang zu lesen, welcher lautet:

**Gesucht:**

**Giacomo Casanova**

Halloween haben wir uns kennengelernt und seitdem vergeht keine Minute, in der ich nicht an dich denken muss. Was wir miteinander geteilt haben, geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Aber leider weiß ich nicht, wer sich hinter der Maskerade verborgen hatte. Seit Wochen schon, überlege ich, wie ich dich wiederfinden kann. Aber mir ist keine Möglichkeit eingefallen. Daher bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als es öffentlich zu machen.

Wenn du mich auch wieder treffen möchtest, dann komm am Freitag um 20 Uhr zu dem Raum, in dem wir die schönste Nacht meines bisherigen Lebens verbracht haben.

O.W.

***

Zur gleichen Zeit sitzt das goldene Trio gemeinsam beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Während Hermine und Ron ihr Frühstück, wie gewohnt zu sich nehmen, bringt Harry vor lauter Nervosität keinen Bissen herunter. Er rutscht unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her, bis er es nicht mehr aushält und sich an seine Freunde wendet.

„Und ihr glaubt wirklich, dass das was bringt?" fragt er nervös.

„Aber sicher.", versucht Hermine ihn zu beruhigen. „Wenn er nicht auch an dich gedacht hätte, dann hätte er mit Sicherheit die Sache mit deinem Handschuh nicht gemacht."

Die drei Freunde hatten nämlich die ganze Woche überlegt, was die Aktion mit dem Handschuh bedeuten könnte und die einzige plausible Erklärung wäre nun mal, dass jemand herausfinden wollte, zu wem der Handschuh nun gehört. Nur gut, dass er nicht bei Ginny gelandet ist, da das Kostüm ja von ihr stammte. Das hätte dann wahrscheinlich für noch mehr Verwirrung gesorgt.

Da aber die ganze Woche über nichts weiter geschehen ist, haben die drei, oder besser Ron und Hermine, entschieden, dass es nun Zeit ist, dass Harry die Initiative ergreifen muss.

Deshalb haben sie in der vergangenen Nacht, bis weit nach Mitternacht an ihrem Plan herum gewerkelt und früh am Morgen, den Aushang vor der großen Halle angebracht. Gespannt warten sie jetzt auf eine Reaktion.

„Aber was ist, wenn er mich, als Harry eben, nicht mag?" grübelt Harry weiter, beim Frühstück. „Er weiß doch jetzt seit einer Woche wer ich wirklich bin. Wahrscheinlich kann er mich gar nicht leiden und ist froh, dass er sich nicht zu erkennen gegeben hat."

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang, Harry," wird er von Hermine unterbrochen. „Bisher weiß er ja nicht, dass du Interesse hast. Und als er dann endlich herausgefunden hat, wer sein Date nun gewesen ist, stellt sich dieser als der begehrteste Junggeselle der ganzen Zaubererwelt heraus. Da braucht man schon ein aufgeblasenes Ego wie Malfoy um sich nicht dadurch einschüchtern zu lassen. Aber jetzt weiß er, dass du auch interessiert bist und er wird bestimmt kommen."

Hermine streichelt ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, bevor ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Ron abgelenkt wird.

„Apropos Malfoy. Ist euch auch aufgefallen, dass er in letzter Zeit immer so abwesend wirkt? Ist echt komisch, an ihm vorbei zu gehen und keine Beleidigungen hinterher gebrüllt zu bekommen."

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen," erwidert Hermine „das kommt bestimmt bald wieder."

„Nein, Ron hat Recht," wirft Harry ein, froh das Thema wechseln zu können und seine Gedanken abzulenken. „Der brütet doch bestimmt wieder was aus und wer darf die Suppe dann wieder auslöffeln?"

„Ach Harry, du tust ja gerade so, als hätte er es immer nur auf dich abgesehen."

„Hat er das nicht, Hermine?" fragt Harry verwundert. „Letztendlich bin ich es doch immer, der wegen Malfoy Ärger kriegt. Wenn der nicht wäre, könnte ich ein richtig ruhiges leben an dieser Schule haben, aber nein, der feine Herr muss ja immer wieder was aushecken."

Hermine versucht daraufhin ihren Standpunkt zu verteidigen: „Und was ist mit Halloween? In den Schlamassel hast du dich ganz alleine rein manövriert. Du hättest wenigstens mal fragen können, wer er den wirklich gewesen ist, bevor ihr in die Kiste gestiegen seid."

Harry wird bei diesem Vorwurf knallrot und senkt den Blick. Was kann er darauf schon erwidern, ohne sich noch mehr hineinzureiten.

Die drei Freunde beenden ihr Frühstück schweigend. Harry mit immer noch leichter Röte im Gesicht, Hermine mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln und Ron einfach hungrig.

***

Blaise ist schon fast mit seinem Frühstück fertig, als Draco endlich die große Halle betritt. Wie in Trance setzt sich dieser an den Tisch und gießt sich einen Kaffee ein. Draco wirkt so abwesend, dass Blaise schon überlegt, seinem Freund Salz in den Kaffe zu schütten um ihn aufzuwecken. Er beschließt dann jedoch, dass das wohl kontraproduktiv für seinen Plan sei und lässt ihn erst mal seinen Kaffee in Ruhe trinken.

Als dieser jedoch bereits bei seiner 2. Tasse und einem Marmeladentoast angekommen ist, beschließt Blaise, mit seinem Plan loszulegen.

„Man Alter, du siehst echt scheiße aus!"

Schon hat Blaise die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes, der ihn böse anfunkelt und zu einer seiner Reden, von wegen Malfoys sehen nicht scheiße aus und er schon mal gar nicht ansetzen will.

Blaise ist jedoch schneller. „Wohl wieder eine schlaflose Nacht gehabt. Aber du willst ja nicht auf mich hören. Wenn einer eine Chance hat, Potter herum zu kriegen, dann ja wohl du mit deinem unfehlbaren Malfoy Charme. Und das gerade heute, wo die Situation so günstig zu sein scheint. Hast du eigentlich Freitagabend schon was vor?" rattert Blaise schnell herunter, bevor Draco ihn unterbrechen kann.

Dieser, völlig geplättet von dem Redeschwall kann nur nicken und erst nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden fragt er genervt, aber doch ein wenig neugierig, warum denn gerade heute die Situation so günstig sein soll.

„Bingo, er hat´s noch nicht gesehen.", denkt sich Blaise und beginnt damit seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Ohne es zu wissen, ist Hermine ihm dabei eine große Hilfe.

„Na irgendwie scheint Potter heute streichelbedürftig zu sein, so wie die Granger an ihm rummacht."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen wendet sich Draco den besagten Gryffindors zu. Man erkennt deutlich, dass er um Beherrschung ringt. Vor Wut und Eifersucht ballt er die Hände zu Fäusten und beißt sich fest auf die Lippen.

„Wenn dieses Weib nicht bald ihre Finger bei sich behält…" nuschelt er unverständlich.

„Bitte? Was hast du gesagt?" hakt Blaise ganz unschuldig nach, obwohl er jedes Wort verstanden hat.

„Nichts!" antwortet Draco bestimmt und wendet sich, nachdem er ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet hat, wieder betont desinteressiert seinem Frühstück zu.

Blaise würde am liebsten vor Freude jubilieren. Hätte er vorher gewusst, wie einfach er seinen besten Freund eifersüchtig machen kann, hätt er dies schon viel früher versucht. Und als Hermine ihm erneut unbewusst hilft, sieht Blaise sich in seinem Plan nur bestätigt.

„Guck mal, jetzt wird er ja ganz rot, wo Granger sich zu ihm herüber beugt. Was sie ihm wohl ins Ohr geflüstert hat?"

„Was, wo?" sofort hat Blaise Dracos ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf den Gryffindortisch gerichtet.

„Wenn dieses Schlammblut sich nicht bald besser zurück hält, dann erlebt die noch ihr blaues Wunder.", knurrt Draco diesmal richtig böse. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre Hermine jetzt wohl tausend Tode gestorben, aber zum Glück, bekommt sie von alledem nichts mit.

Blaise amüsiert sich königlich über seinen wütenden besten Freund und kann sich eine Bemerkung dazu nicht verkneifen. „Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was Leiden schafft" muss er dem armen Draco unter die Nase reiben, woraufhin er einen schmerzhaften Seitenhieb von dem Angesprochenen erhält, was ihm aber das Grinsen nicht austreiben kann. Er hat ja immerhin noch ein Ass im Ärmel, denn Draco hatte den Aushang ja noch nicht bemerkt und so sollte es vorerst auch noch bleiben.

***

Der Aushang war natürlich das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins in Hogwarts und jeder spekuliert fleißig darüber, wer den nun dieser Giacomo Casanova wohl gewesen ist und wer O.W. wohl sein könnte.

Die meisten Schüler, vor allem der weibliche Anteil, finden die Geschichte einfach nur absolut romantisch und so brodelt die Gerüchteküche aufs heftigste.

Draco, mal wieder tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, bekommt von alledem nichts mit und so beschließt Blaise zum Mittagessen, das es jetzt wohl Zeit für die nächste Stufe ist. Daher setzt er sich zum Mittagessen neben Pansy, was er sonst gerne vermeidet, da diese Frau einem wirklich jeden Nerv töten kann. Aber wenn es um Klatsch und Tratsch geht, kann nicht mal Blaise ihr das Wasser reichen, obwohl dies eines seiner Lieblingshobbies ist.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war auch am Slytherintisch das aktuelle Thema der Aushang am schwarzen Brett. Blaise beteiligt sich jedoch nicht an der Diskussion sondern widmet sich schweigend und grinsend seinem Mittagessen.

Draco war zum Glück noch nicht aufgetaucht. So wie es aussieht würde er wohl heute mal wieder das Essen ausfallen lassen. Dies passierte in letzter Zeit häufiger und Blaise machte sich richtig Sorgen, aber heute ist er froh darüber. So kann er in Ruhe die Falle aufstellen und muss nicht aufpassen, dass Draco zu früh etwas mitbekommt.

Nach nicht einmal 5 Minuten ist es dann endlich so weit. Neugierig, wie Pansy nun mal ist, wendet sie sich Blaise zu und will seine Meinung über den Aushang wissen.

Blaise grinst sie nur frech an und erwidert: „Ich brauche nicht zu Rätseln wer dieser O.W. eigentlich ist. Ich habe gesehen, wer den Aushang gemacht hat und weiß daher um wen es geht."

Auf einen Schlag ist es mucksmäuschen still am Slytherintisch und alle starren Blaise verwundert an. Dieser steht kurz vor einem Lachanfall, bei all den dummen Gesichtern, isst aber nach außen hin, seelenruhig weiter. Pansy kommt als erste wieder zu sich und bestürmt Blaise mit Fragen. Nach kurzer Zeit stimmen auch die anderen mit ein und Blaise befindet sich im Mittelpunkt aller Interessen.

Nach ein paar Minuten gibt er, gespielt genervt, nach und erzählt den andere, was sie hören wollen.

„Also, ich weiß zwar nicht, was dieses O.W. heißt," erzählt er den anderen, obwohl er dies natürlich sehr genau weiß. „Aber ich weiß, das Potter und seine Anhängsel den Wisch aufgehängt haben. Außerdem stecken sie schon den ganzen Tag die Köpfe zusammen und da die Granger und das Wiesel ja offensichtlich ein Paar sind, ich weiß nicht, wer von beiden den schlechteren Geschmack hat, bleibt ja nur noch Potter übrig. Und wem der nachsteigt, will ich beim besten Willen nicht wissen!" lässt Blaise die Bombe platzen.

„Aber ich muss jetzt los, muss noch was erledigen." Mit sich selbst absolut zufrieden überlässt er die anderen ihren weiteren Diskussionen und verlässt die Große Halle. Spätestens bis zum Abend würde in Hogwarts jeder wissen, dass der Aushang von Harry Potter stammt und Schritt drei seines Plans könnte in Angriff genommen werden.

***

Am Abend sitzen die Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum bei ihren Hausaufgaben. Zum Glück hatten sie am Nachmittag keinen Unterricht mehr gemeinsam mit den Gryffindors gehabt und so weiß Draco immer noch nichts über den Aushang, anders als jeder andere Schüler in Hogwarts. So hatte es jetzt wenigstens etwas Gutes, das Draco in letzter Zeit immer in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken war und das, was um ihn herum geschah, kaum wahrnahm.

Das sollte sich aber gleich ändern, daher rief Blaise laut zu Pansy, die ein Stück weiter weg saß, ob sie mittlerweile herausgefunden hatte, wem Potter denn nun nachsteigen würde. Sofort ist Draco hellwach. Der Name Potter würde ihn wohl auch noch von den Toten auferwecken.

„Nein leider nicht, aber das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit" antwortet Pansy.

„Kann mir mal einer erklären, was für einen Blödsinn ihr da erzählt?" mischt sich nun auch Draco in das Gespräch ein.

„Natürlich wegen dem Aushang" erwidert Pansy verwundert.

„Was für ein Aushang?" fragt Draco leicht verärgert woraufhin Pansy ihm natürlich alles bis ins kleinste Detail schildert, was sie weiß.

Als Draco vor Wut schäumend den Gemeinschaftsraum verlässt um sich den Aushang persönlich anzugucken, lehnt Blaise sich zufrieden in seinem Sessel zurück. Bis jetzt hatte alles genau so geklappt, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Jetzt muss er nur noch dafür Sorgen, dass Dracos Eifersucht weitere Nahrung findet und er ist sich sicher, bis zum kommenden Freitag würde sich das Problem gelöst haben.

***

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

M3 K3

Draco stürmt gleich nach dem Gespräch im Gemeinschaftsraum wütend nach oben um sich den Aushang selbst anzusehen. Er weiß selber nicht genau, auf wen er jetzt eigentlich so sauer ist. Auf Harry, weil er die ganze Sache in die Öffentlichkeit gebracht hat, oder auf sich selbst, weil er davon bisher nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Als er den Flur vor der großen Halle erreicht, sieht er den goldenen Aushang schon von weitem. „Typisch Gryffindor, mit ihrem Goldtick" kann er sich nicht verkneifen und beginnt aufgeregt zu lesen.

**Gesucht:**

**Giacomo Casanova**

Halloween haben wir uns kennengelernt und seitdem vergeht keine Minute, in der ich nicht an dich denken muss. Was wir miteinander geteilt haben, geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Aber leider weiß ich nicht, wer sich hinter der Maskerade verborgen hatte. Seit Wochen schon, überlege ich, wie ich dich wiederfinden kann. Aber mir ist keine Möglichkeit eingefallen. Daher bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als es öffentlich zu machen.

Wenn du mich auch wieder treffen möchtest, dann komm am Freitag um 20 Uhr zu dem Raum, in dem wir die schönste Nacht meines bisherigen Lebens verbracht haben.

O.W.

Draco kann gar nicht glauben, was er da liest. Vor allem den Teil mit „seitdem vergeht keine Minute, in der ich nicht an dich denken muss" geht ihm immer wieder, wie ein Mantra durch den Kopf. Eigentlich hatte er ja vorgehabt, den Aushang gleich in tausend kleine Stücke zu zerreißen, aber jetzt kann er es nicht mehr.

Verstohlen blickt er sich um, ob ihn auch niemand beobachtet. Als er niemanden erkennen kann, nimmt er das goldene Pergament vorsichtig von der Wand und verstaut es in seinen Manteltaschen, bevor er wieder in Richtung Kerker verschwindet.

Ein Paar grüne Augen, die ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet haben, bemerkt er nicht.

Als Harry am Morgen zum Frühstück runter kommt, bemerkt er den fehlenden Aushang sofort. Auch hat er seit gestern wieder das komische Gefühl, dass alle Leute über ihn reden würden. Hoffentlich war das kein Fehler gewesen, mit dem Aushang. Aber wer, außer seiner Freunde wusste schon, das er Oscar Wilde gewesen ist und keiner von denen würde etwas verraten, oder?

Als Harry die große Halle betritt, wird es auf einen Schlag mucksmäuschenstill. _Ok, hier ist eindeutig etwas im Busch_, denkt sich Harry und begibt sich auf seinen Platz. Auf halbem Weg wird er jedoch gestoppt.

Ein Junge aus Huffelpuff ist aufgestanden und ruft laut durch die Halle: „Harry, ich war dein Casanova, lass uns nicht bis Freitag warten." Harry bleibt geschockt stehen und starrt den Huffelpuff vollkommen irritiert an. Da ruft auch schon ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw: „Harry, was willst du mit so einem. Nimm mich, ich bin die Richtige für dich!" woraufhin ein wahrer Sturm losbricht. Von allen Seiten wird Harry mit Liebesbekenntnissen überschüttet, doch er steht immer noch starr vor Schreck da und blickt den Huffelpuff, der den Stein ins Rollen gebracht hat immer noch entsetzt an.

Auch Draco ist total entsetzt. _Was geht den hier auf einmal ab und wie können es diese Schlammblüter wagen, meinen Harry so anzubaggern,_ kocht er innerlich vor Wut.

Blaise schaut immer nur nervös zwischen Draco und Harry hin und her. Wenn das jetzt aus dem Ruder gerät, dann ist sein ganzer schöner Plan zunichte. Aber wieder mal typisch Blaise, kommt ihm das Glück, oder anders gesagt Hermine zu Hilfe_. Ich glaube wenn das alles vorbei ist, muss ich Hermine einen riesen Strauß Rosen als Dankeschön senden. Kann ihrem Liebesleben nur guttun,_ denkt sich Blaise und beobachtet weiter das Geschehen.

Hermine hatte sich währenddessen Harry geschnappt und zieht ihn gerade nach draußen, als Draco plötzlich aufspringt und Pansy anschreit: „Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?"

Die Angesprochene hatte sich nämlich gerade mit an den Liebesbekundungen beteiligt und Harry eine Nacht mit ihr angeboten, die dieser nie im Leben vergessen würde. Vollkommen geschockt starrt sie jetzt Draco an, der immer noch schreit.

„Haben denn jetzt alle den Verstand verloren… Das ist immer noch Narbengesicht Potter… Wie kann man sich nur so anbieten…" schimpft er weiter, mittlerweile an alle Schüler gewandt. Pansy ist derweil zu einem kleinen Häufchen Elend zusammengesunken und versucht sich damit aus der Schusslinie zu retten. Doch Draco ist noch nicht fertig mit ihr.

„Gerade von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet, Pansy. Ich dachte du wärst mit ganzem Herzen eine Slytherin und dann willst du mit einem Gryffindor in die Kiste steigen?"

In der großen Halle ist es inzwischen wieder mucksmäuschen still geworden. Alle schauen verwundert zu Draco. Warum dieser sich wohl so aufregt? Die ersten beginnen zu tuscheln, doch Draco bekommt dies, vollkommen eingenommen von seiner Eifersucht überhaupt nicht mit, bis Seamus laut zu ihm herüber ruft: „Ey Malfoy, Angst um deinen Titel als sexiest Man alive? Oder doch eher selber scharf auf unseren Harry?"

Auf einen Schlag herrscht absolute Stille. Wer das eben schon für Stille gehalten hat, wird jetzt eines besseren belehrt. Man hört nicht das kleinste Geräusch, als hätte jemand einen Stillezauber über die Große Halle gesprochen. Aber dem ist nicht so. Viele Schüler haben den Atem angehalten und Alle warten gespannt auf die Reaktion von Draco.

Dieser steht total unter Schock und alles Blut scheint aus seinem, vor wenigen Sekunden noch rotem Gesicht gewichen zu sein, so blass, wie er jetzt ist.

Nach ein paar Sekunden hat Draco sich allerdings wieder gefangen und erwidert gefährlich ruhig: „Als ob Potter mir Konkurrenz machen könnte!"

Dann verlässt er scheinbar seelenruhig die Halle. Den zweiten Vorwurf von Seamus ist er einfach übergangen.

Als Draco aus dem Blickfeld der Hogwartsschüler verschwunden ist, starten sofort die wildesten Spekulationen, was genau das denn jetzt gewesen war.

Nur Seamus lässt sich geschockt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen langsam wieder auf seinen Platz sinken. „Ich glaube das war mein Todesurteil. Was ist bloß in mich gefahren." Tröstend versuchen seine Freunde ihn zu beruhigen, fassen aber dennoch den Plan, Seamus in nächster Zeit nicht alleine den Gryffindorturm verlassen zu lassen.

Während alle über das eben geschehene und die Gründe dafür diskutieren, sitzt ein Schüler ganz ruhig auf seinem Platz.

_Und die Falle ist zugeschnappt, _grinste Blaise in sich hinein._ Dracos Eifersucht muss überschäumen… wenn das jetzt nicht ausreicht, dann gebe ich offiziell auf. _Immer noch mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht macht Blaise sich auf um seinen besten Freund zu suchen um ihm den letzten Schubs in die richtige Richtung zu geben.

Währenddessen sitzen Hermine, Ron und Harry am See und haben von dem Geschehen in der Großen Halle nicht die leiseste Ahnung.

„Harry, ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wer verraten haben könnte, dass du Oskar Wilde warst.", versucht Hermine gerade Harry zu beruhigen. Die drei Freunde rätseln schon seit mehreren Minuten, wie Harry wohl aufgeflogen sein könnte, waren aber bisher zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.

„Kein Gryffindor hätte dich verraten, aber sonst wusste doch keiner davon, oder?" spricht Ron die Frage nun schon zum wiederholten Mal aus, die die drei beschäftigt. Aber keiner antwortet, jeder hängt weiter seinen Gedanken nach.

„Aber etwas Gutes hat es doch.", wirft Harry unerwartet ein. „Wenn er sich jetzt nicht zu erkennen gibt, dann weiß ich wenigstens Bescheid."

Hermine nimmt ihn tröstend in den Arm. „Ja, am Freitag bist du schlauer. Zum Glück haben wir den Raum der Wünsche nicht genannt und so wie sich heute alle aufgeführt haben weiß auch niemand, wo du dich mit Casanova treffen willst. Wir müssen also nur dafür sorgen, dass dich niemand sieht. Zum Glück hast du ja den Tarnumhang. Wird schon klappen Harry. Ist ja nur noch bis heute Abend."

Zur gleichen Zeit auf der anderen Seite des Sees:

„Mensch, jetzt bleib doch mal stehen, Draco!" Blaise keucht seinem Freund hinterher und versucht diesen zum Anhalten zu bewegen.

Draco, dessen Wut langsam wieder abgenommen hat, lässt sich frustriert ins Gras fallen und starrt in den Himmel. Blaise setzt sich erschöpft neben ihn und muss erst einmal wieder zu Atem kommen.

„Weißt du…", beginnt Draco nach einiger Zeit, „…ich glaube du hast doch recht."

„Dem Himmel sei´s gelobt, er hat es endlich verstanden." Blaise seufzt theatralisch auf, ist aber insgeheim erleichtert, dass Draco es endlich geschnallt zu haben scheint. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich weiß es nicht…"

„Man, heute Abend zu dem Treffen gehen! Immerhin bist du doch eigentlich der einzige, der weiß, wo das Treffen stattfinden soll. Das dürfte selbst Potter klar sein und wenn nicht, wird Hermine ihn schon darauf bringen." Blaise legt sich entspannt zurück. Wie es scheint, ist sein Plan voll aufgegangen und er hatte jetzt Feierabend.

„Und was denkst du, was er macht, wenn er sieht, dass ich es bin?"

„Im ersten Moment wird er sicherlich geschockt sein, aber denk daran, was er alles getan hat, damit du dich zu erkennen gibt's. Er wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

„Und was ziehe ich an?"

Blaise stöhnt genervt auf. „Potter hat doch noch nie viel Wert auf das Aussehen gelegt."

„Ich aber!" und mit dieser Aussage springt Draco auf und verschwindet in Richtung Schloss.

_Na endlich, wird ja auch Zeit, dass er es gerafft hat. Ich war mir ja schon sicher, als er den Aushang eingesteckt hat _(ja, ich hab Blaise auch grüne Augen verpasst. Sorry, Leute, wenn ich euch auf eine falsche Fährte gelockt habe *grins*)_aber war doch ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Jetzt noch die Rosen für Hermine beim Eulenexpress bestellen und ich habe meine Pflicht erfüllt._

Harry sitzt nun schon seit fast drei Stunden alleine im Raum der Wünsche. Die ganzen Anmachen und Liebesschwüre seiner Mitschüler hatten ihn regelrecht in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Am liebsten wäre er heute Abend gar nicht nach hier gekommen, aber Hermine und Ron hatten ihn gedrängt, endlich Klarheit zu schaffen. Noch 10 Minuten, dann ist es endlich 20 Uhr.

Der Raum sieht wieder genau so aus, wie in der Halloweennacht. Harry steht am Fenster und blickt über die Wiesen von Hogwarts, als er hört, wie sich die Türe hinter ihm leise öffnet. Er wagt es jedoch nicht, sich umzudrehen und bleibt angespannt, mit dem Rücken zur Türe, stehen.

Draco schließt leise die Türe hinter sich und bleibt ebenfalls unsicher stehen. Er trägt einen seiner für ihn so typischen schwarzen Anzüge, mit einem silbernen Seidenhemd, welches perfekt mit seinen Augen harmoniert. Als er gerade einen Schritt in den Raum machen will, beginnt Harry zu sprechen.

„Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, immerhin weißt du ja schon länger, dass ich es gewesen bin. Aber scheinbar wolltest du ja nicht. Kann ich ja auch verstehen, so besonders bin ich ja gar nicht. Und wer will sich schon mit jemandem abgeben, der immer und überall beobachtet wird und auf den es zufällig ein irrer Zauberer abgesehen hat. Wer will schon so ein Leben…"

Inzwischen war Draco immer mehr auf Harry zugegangen und steht jetzt genau hinter ihm. Als er die Hand auf Harrys Schulter legt, erschrickt dieser kurz, dreht sich aber immer noch nicht um und redet nach kurzem Zögern und einem tiefen Atemzug, weiter.

Draco, der es langsam leid ist, ignoriert zu werden, unterbricht Harry.

„Jetzt halt doch mal endlich die Klappe, Potter."

Als Harry sich daraufhin, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, umdreht, nutzt Draco seine Chance und küsst ihn. Harry ist nun zwischen dem Fenster, gegen dass er von Draco gedrückt wird und Draco selbst gefangen. Zuerst versucht Harry sich zu wehren… aber schon bald schließt er seine Augen und versinkt in dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er verwuschelt mit seinen Händen Dracos Haare und umschließt ihn mit seinen Beinen.

Draco, durch diese Resonanz ermutigt, vertieft den Kuss und nimmt Harry in seine Arme um ihn dann zum Bett zu tragen. Dort angekommen, befreit er sich zuerst von seinem Jackett, bevor er sich an Harrys gryffindorrotem Pullover zu schaffen macht. Harry lässt sich diesen ohne Schwierigkeiten über den Kopf ziehen. Als sich ihre Blicke treffen, versinken beide in den Tiefen des jeweils anderen. Das heiße Verlangen, welches dort zu erkennen ist, können beide kaum fassen. Sie beginnen erneut eine wilde Knutscherei, wobei ihre Zungen um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen, aber es bleibt ausgeglichen und keiner dominiert den Anderen.

Draco versucht nun Harry von seinem Hemd zu befreien, schafft es aber nicht die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Er unterbricht den Kuss um zu sehen, was er tut, schafft es aber trotzdem nicht. Genervt reißt er es schließlich entzwei. Als er Harry entschuldigend anblickt, entdeckt er, dass dieser sich schon die ganze Zeit über sein vergebliches Bemühen amüsiert hat. Langsam setzt er sich zurück, Harry immer noch zwischen seinen Beinen liegend. Quälend langsam beginnt er sein eigenes Hemd zu öffnen. Als Harry sich aufrichten und helfen will, bringt er ihn durch einen drohenden Blick dazu, wieder zurück zu sinken. Zur Untätigkeit verdammt beobachtet dieser nun das Geschehen.

Seine nun nackte Brust hebt sich stetig unter seinem heftigen Atem. Mit jedem Knopf, der sich öffnet, scheint sich Harrys Atmung weiter zu beschleunigen. Sein Blick ist starr auf Dracos Hände und das was sie freilegen gerichtet. Draco genießt diesen bewundernden Blick von Harry und verlangsamt sein Tempo noch ein wenig. Harry scheint dies, gefangen in seiner Faszination, gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

Als das Hemd nun endlich irgendwo auf dem Boden landet, versucht Harry, Draco wieder zu sich herunter zu ziehen, wird aber erneut durch einen Blick gestoppt. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, aber mit einem verwegenen Glitzern in den Augen, rutscht Draco noch ein bisschen tiefer und beginnt sich an Harrys Jeans zu schaffen zu machen. Er öffnet Knopf und Reißverschluss und mit einem Ruck befreit er ihn gleich aus Jeans und Boxershort. Harry liegt nun wunderschön, so wie Gott ihn schuf, vor ihm.

Harry fühlt sich so vollkommen nackt leicht unwohl unter Dracos Blick, aber im nächsten Moment sind alle Bedenken wie weggewischt und Harry krallt seine Hände in das Kissen unter ihm.

Draco hat sich nämlich, nachdem er Harrys makellosen Körper ausgiebig bewundert hatte, wieder vorgebeugt und Harrys steil aufragendes Glied in seinem Mund verschwinden lassen. Wie oft hatte er in der letzten Zeit davon geträumt Harry noch einmal in den Himmel und wieder zurück zu schicken und genau dies würde er jetzt tun.

Mit absoluter Hingabe lässt er Harrys Glied immer wieder aus seinem Mund gleiten und wieder darin verschwinden. Draco genießt es zu sehen, wie Harry sich unter ihm windet und als er anfängt, mit seinem Becken immer wieder in seinen Mund zu stoßen, lässt er dies gerne geschehen und saugt kräftig weiter. Harry scheint kaum noch mitzubekommen, was um ihn herum geschieht, so sehr ist er in seinen Gefühlen gefangen. Als er dann seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, schluckt Draco genießerisch alles auf und lehnt sich dann zurück um den heftig atmenden Mann vor ihm zu beobachten. Irgendwie hat er das Gefühl eines Déjà-vu und als ihm bewusst wird, dass es im bisher fast genauso abgelaufen ist, wie an Halloween muss er lachen, was Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkt.

Als dieser ihn nur verstört anguckt, beginnt Draco zu erzählen.

„Das Ganze hat mich jetzt sehr an Halloween erinnert." Harry ist erleichtert und beginnt auf Draco zu zukrabbeln. Als er ihn erreicht, verwickelt er diesen wieder in einen heißen Zungenkuss. Draco, vollkommen glücklich darüber, dass Harry ihn nicht abgewiesen hat beugt sich nach vorne und begräbt den schwarzhaarigen Jungen unter sich.

Doch Harry beschließt nun nicht mehr den passiven Part einzunehmen und mit einem geschickten Manöver wechselt er die Positionen. Nun liegt Draco, schwer atmend und mit vor Leidenschaft glitzernden Augen, unter ihm. Harry küsst den Mann, der ihm so viele schlaflose Nächte beschert hat ganz zärtlich und vorsichtig. Erst auf die Stirn, dann auf beide Augenlieder, auf die Nasenspitze…

Draco inzwischen leicht ungeduldig, greift Harrys Kopf und beide versinken in einen tiefen Kuss. Harry, der die Führung noch nicht abgeben möchte, streift über Dracos Arme, der Kuss bleibt dabei ununterbrochen. Er löst diese sanft aus seinem Haar und dirigiert sie leicht nach oben, bis sie über Dracos Kopf ruhen. Noch bevor dieser ahnen kann, was Harry plant, sind beide Hände mit einem Seidenschal ans Kopfende gefesselt.

Als Draco dies bemerkt, kann er jedoch nichts mehr dagegen tun. Diese Situation behagt ihm gar nicht. Ob Harry doch sauer ist, dass gerade er Casanova war? Draco wird immer unruhiger und nervöser. Harrys Untätigkeit lässt langsam Angst in ihm hochsteigen. Als sich ihre Blicke treffen, kann er jedoch nur absolute Leidenschaft und ein bisschen Amüsement darin erkennen.

Als Harry die inzwischen zur Angst angewachsene Unsicherheit in Dracos Augen erkennt, beschließt er, sich nun genug revanchiert zu haben. Er beugt sich langsam herunter und haucht ihm ins Ohr: „Das war dafür, dass du mich so lange hast zappeln lassen." Draco bekommt daraufhin große Augen und will schon losschimpfen. Die Worte bleiben ihm jedoch regelrecht im Hals stecken, als Harry ihm leicht in den Nacken beißt. Fast entschuldigend leckt er über den Abdruck, den seine Zähne auf der blassen Haut hinterlassen haben und küsst sich weiter an Dracos Hals hinab.

Spätestens als er Dracos Brustwarzen liebkost, ist auch der letzte Rest Wut auf das Vorangegangene verloschen. Harry umkreist mit seiner Zunge die empfindlichen Hügel, die sich immer härter aufrichten und knabbert leicht daran. Ein Gedanke kommt Harry in den Sinn, _Mhhh ein Piercing würd sich jetzt ganz gut machen, mal sehen, was Draco davon hält… aber nicht jetzt._

Hingebungsvoll küsst und leckt er sich weiter hinab und widmet sich ausgiebig Dracos Bauchnabel. Er umkreist diesen immer wieder uns stößt neckisch mit der Zunge hinein. Draco steht bei dieser Behandlung, inzwischen an der Grenze zum Wahnsinn. Seine Hose ist ihm schon lange zu eng, aber er traut sich nicht, etwas zu sagen, um Harry keinen Grund zu liefern, ihn erneut hinzuhalten. Er beißt sich selbst auf die Unterlippe, kann aber nicht verhindern, sich verlangend unter Harrys geschickter Behandlung zu winden, was diesem natürlich nicht entgeht.

_Dich krieg ich noch zum schreien_, denkt er sich und wandert weiter hinab. Seine Hände streicheln an Dracos Seiten hinab und verhaken sich dann in dessen Hosenbund. Auf diese Weise kann Draco genau spüren, wo Harry seine Hände hat.

Als dieser bemerkt, dass der Druck auf sein Glied, durch die Hose abnimmt, schaut er verwundert auf, da er Harrys Hände ja genau an seinen Seiten spürt. Harry hat in der Zwischenzeit begonnen, Dracos Hose mit den Zähnen zu öffnen. Als er Dracos erstaunten Blick bemerkt, muss er grinsen, zieht aber weiter den Reißverschluss hinab um sich anschlie0end an dem Knopf zu schaffen zu machen. Auch diesen hat Harry bald geöffnet und langsam befreit er Draco aus seiner Hose.

Dracos steil aufragendes Glied stellt Harrys Geduld stark auf die Probe, aber noch will er Draco nicht erlösen. Langsam beginnt er sich an der Innenseite des rechten Beines hinab zu küssen und auf der anderen Seite wieder hinauf. Dabei achtet er peinlichst genau darauf, Dracos Glied nicht zu berühren, da dieser bestimmt kurz vorm Orgasmus stehen muss.

Draco fühlt sich inzwischen als wäre er nicht mehr auf dieser Welt. Das war es dann wohl mit dem Vorhaben, Harry in den Himmel und wieder zurück zu schicken. Denn genau dieses macht er gerade mit ihm. Obwohl Himmel oder Hölle, Draco kann es nicht sagen. Sein ganzer Körper scheint zu brennen und seine Mitte scheint vor Verlangen fast zu explodieren. Wann wird Harry ihn wohl erlösen, oder würde er warten, bis Draco wirklich der Verstand verloren hat.

Noch bevor Draco diesen Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hat, spürt er, wie sich etwas Feuchtes und Heißes um seine Lanze schließt. Ein lautes Aufstöhnen kann er jetzt nicht mehr unterdrücken. Durch das ausgiebige Vorspiel steht er so unter Druck, dass Draco das Gefühl hat, sofort zum Höhepunkt kommen zu müssen.

„Harry, warte…" versucht er diesen noch zu warnen, aber ein Wahnsinns Orgasmus reißt ihn davon. Draco hat das Gefühl, flüssige Lava durchströme seine Blutbahnen und sein ganzer Körper würde brennen. Mit einem lauten Schrei spritzt er seinen Saft in Harrys Mund, nicht mehr fähig noch irgendetwas zu tun oder zu denken.

Harry, zufrieden mit sich selber befreit den Volkommen weggetretenen Draco von seinen Fesseln und kuschelt sich dann neben ihn um dann selig einzuschlafen. Immerhin hatten beide eine anstrengende und nervenaufreibende Zeit hinter sich.

Eng aneinander gekuschelt, erschöpft, aber glücklich, liegen beide wach in dem großen Himmelbett. Der Sonnenaufgang färbt gerade den Himmel leicht orange-rot, die ersten Geräusche sind im Schloss zu hören. Harrys Kopf ruht auf der Brust des Blonden, welcher seinen Arm um ihn geschlungen hat. Beide mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Und was erzählen wir den Anderen?" fragt Harry verunsichert.

„Natürlich die Wahrheit, oder glaubst du ich schau mir auch nur eine Sekunde länger an, wie dich halb Hogwarts ins Bett ziehen will!" antwortet Draco und besiegelt diesen Entschluss mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

**ENDE**


	5. Nachwort

Nachwort:

Wow, hat ja ganz schön lange gedauert, aber endlich ist sie fertig.

Und daher vielen, vielen Dank, an alle Leser. Die Maskenball Trilogie ist meine erste Fanfiktion die ich überhaupt jemals geschrieben habe. Ich hätte nie mit so einer Resonanz gerechnet.

Nochmals vielen Dank dafür

und dass ihr mir, trotz langer Schreibpausen treu geblieben seit =)

Aber das größte Dankeschön geht an meine Beta DieYuy, ohne dich, wäre ich nicht mal hier! Geschweige denn, dass ich es geschafft hätte, eine eigene Fanfiction zu schreiben.

Danke Danke Danke,

ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe^^


End file.
